Curiosity Killed the Cat
by RandomFandom7722
Summary: "No, nothing happened.  I'm glad."  It was a simple phrase.  Only five words.  But you know what they say.  Curiosity killed the cat.  "Why?"  "There's nothing going on between us."  Possible Channy. AH


**HAI GUYS! I know I haven't updated ANY of my stories in forever, but with school and everything and yada yada yada. So…here's my new story!**

**Disclaimer: Psh, like I own any of this.**

**Sonny's POV**

Have you ever heard the saying "Curiosity killed the cat."? Of course you have. Everyone has.

BUT.

Have you ever understood how…true that statement is?

I have. Just recently too.

Curiosity was what "killed" me, and I ended up dragging someone else into my downfall as well.

Curiosity is a powerful thing. But what exactly is it?

Curiosity. Websters defines it as a desire to know. Inquisitive interest in others' concerns. (A.K.A Nosiness) Interest leading to inquiry. (Intellectual curiosity)

Well, I might as well go ahead and tell you how curiosity became my downfall. It all started when I woke up in Chad's bed. (…long story. NO, nothing happened. Just let me explain.)

When I opened my eyes, I was struck with a sense of disorientation. Beams of light crept through the slivers in the blinds, casting strange shadows on the deep blue wall to my left.

Where was I?

This wasn't my bed. I knew that for a fact. I had yellow sheets with suns on them. Not plain dark blue sheets…

I looked to my right and saw Chad lying next to me.

My heart stopped beating all together right there. (Theoretically)

What happened?

Did we…?

No…we didn't…right?

I tried to think about what had happened the night before, but nothing came to memory. What happened last night?

Chad began to stir beside me.

He squinted his eyes. "Hey."

I didn't say anything. I just stared at him.

"What?" He asked, uncomfortable under my gaze.

"…What happened last night?"

"You got drunk at the cast party. Don't you remember? I had to drive you home, but you weren't sober enough to even tell me your address, so I had to take you to my house. I hope you don't mind."

Well that explains the headache.

But what it didn't explain was why I was in _his _bed. I mean, surely he has a guest bedroom.

"So…" I could say the words without blushing, "nothing….happened?"

He blinked, "Happened? You mean like…" He trailed off, and his cheeks turned to slightest color of pink. "No. Nothing happened, and I'm glad."

Curiosity. That's what I felt. Why was he glad? Did he not want to ruin my reputation as America's Sweetheart of something? Well you know what they say, Curiosity killed the cat.

"Why are you glad? Is it something about my rep…Or yours?"

He laughed once. "No. It's just, I don't get involved with people like you."

I was offended. "People like me?" I propped myself up on my elbow.

"I don't mean it like that. I mean that there's nothing going on between us…" He saw my hesitation, "…right?"

My heart sank to my feet. Of course not.

"Right." I choked out.

I guess now wasn't the time to tell him how I actually liked him.

He pushed himself out of bed. I tried not to stare when I saw that he had no shirt on. Apparently, I wasn't subtle enough, because he smirked.

"Like what you see, Monroe?"

"Shut it, Cooper." Yep. That was my witty comeback.

He just laughed and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

Suddenly, I just wanted to leave. I felt rejected in a way.

_I mean, there's nothing going on between us._

The line replayed itself in my mind over and over.

I jumped out from under the covers, grabbed my shoes that were on the floor, wrote Chad a note saying that I wanted to go ahead and get to the studio, and left.

Hold on a second. I'm sure you're wondering just how I ended up in Chad's bed (yes, it was from getting drunk at a cast party). But maybe you're wondering why America's Sweetheart would get drunk. How about I start from the beginning?

Okay.

So, it started when I started my own little comedy show on the internet back in Wisconsin….too far? Right. Sorry.

Anyways, I'm Sonny Monroe, and this is the story of how curiosity killed the cat.

_  
**Sooooooo what do you think? Stupid, suckish, a'ight, fairly good, good, awesome, SUPER MEGA UBER AWESOME? :) **

**You know the drill! Please review. Your reviews tell me whether or not I should continue.**

**(BANNER FOR THIS STORY IS ON MY PROFILE)**

**Thanks!**

**~:):(:~RandomFandom7722~:):(:~**


End file.
